The Sexy Jutsu
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Naruto is sucked into a dare and this time, the jokes on Sasuke.
1. A Dare! Presenting The Female Side Of Na

It was a girl's night over at Sakura's house. But this turned out to be a coed party because Naruto was there. Why? Because they needed a man to liven things up.

" Okay, it's your turn, TenTen! Truth or Dare?" Ino cried. The chinese kunoichi thought about it.

" Truth!" TenTen cried. Ino had the perfect question to ask her.

" Did you ever had feelings for Lee-kun?" Ino smirked. Tenten was quite shocked at this because she thought that Ino would question her about Neji, not Lee.

" I... I uh..." Tenten thought. Naruto looked over at Tenten.

' _It shouldn't be that hard to answer. I mean, we're talking about bushy-brow here!_' Naruto thought, he was confused. That's why he could never understand girls.

" Um... yeah. But, it was only once, I swear!" Tenten cried. The girls were giggling and Tenten was blushing like mad.

" Okay, Tenten. Spin the bottle." Ino replied. Tenten spun the bottle and it landed on the pouting, orange shinobi.

" Eh!" Naruto was completely surprised. " No way! I'm not playing!" Naruto cried, waving his hands in front of his face. Sakura and Temari who sat to either side of him, pulled him to the circle.

" You have to!" Sakura cried. Hinata and the other girls nodded.

" How did I get myself into this?" Naruto groaned.

_**Flashback**_

_" Hey, Sakura. Where are you and the girls heading to?" Naruto asked as they passed by the Ramen Bar. Sakura smirked,_

_" My house for a sleepover. Wanna come?" Sakura asked._

_" Naw, I'm just going to finish my ramen here and go home." Naruto replied. Sakura pouted._

_" Oh okay. Enjoy your ramen then." Sakura said as they all headed to her house._

_" I will!" Naruto cried and he scarfed down the bowl, wanting more. That is, until a piercing scream was heard._

_' That's Sakura's voice! She's in trouble!' Naruto thought as he left the money on the table and rushed out into the night to find the pink haired kunoichi and her group of friends. He found them just a few blocks down where he was._

_" Sakura! Are you alright?" Naruto cried to where the shaking kunoichi was._

_" There was a bug on me!!" Sakura whined. The other girls sighed inwardly. Naruto was slightly annoyed._

_" Was that all?" Naruto wondered. Sakura nodded._

_" Man, Sakura! Talk about a scaredy cat." Naruto grumbled. " I thought you were hurt or something."_

_" Y-You were worried about me?" Sakura stuttered, finally letting Naruto fall into her trap._

_" Uh... yeah. Sakura. Hey! How about I watch over you guys. You know, like a bodyguard. That sort of thing?" Naruto offered. The other girls beamed. Yes, Naruto had fallen right into their trap._

_" No going back now." Sakura replied. Naruto nodded._

_" Wait, what?" Naruto cried._

_" Nope! No going back now, Naruto! You're ours for the night." Ino snickered._

_" Your planned worked, Sakura!" Temari praised._

_" Thanks." Sakura smirked. Caught; hook, line and sinker!_

_**End Of Flashback**_

" So which will it be, Naruto? Truth or Dare?" Tenten asked. Naruto groaned. He couldn't take it if he chose Truth. So he chose Dare instead.

" Dare!" Naruto cried. Tenten smirked.

" Okay, I dare you to use your Sexy Jutsu and stay that way until Sasuke Uchiha finally realizes that you are Naruto. I can't wait to see the look on the Uchiha's face. It'll be priceless." The other girls had a big smile on their faces that they liked the dare too. Naruto was horror struck.

" No way, in hell am I going to do that! And why to Sasuke anyways!" Naruto cried.

" Because. It's like I said, I want to see the look on Sasuke's face. That's all. Plus, you are the only one who could use the Sexy Jutsu perfectly and... Sasuke has yet to see it performed by you. So he doesn't know that it's you. Get it now, Naruto? It's a one in a lifetime chance to see Sasuke so priceless!!" Tenten explained. Naruto thought about it. He would like to see the priceless look on the Uchiha's face. He smirked.

" Okay! I'll do it!" Naruto cried and created a hand sign, " Sexy Jutsu!" A poof and Naruto was replaced by a naked form of a blond girl with whiskers on her cheeks and parts of her body were covered by clouds. The girls were shocked at Naruto's transformation.

" Okay! Put some clothes on, please Naruto!" Temari cried.

" But how will I find some clothes for me to wear?" The female Naruto replied, a finger to her lips in a cute way. Sakura got up from her seat.

" Follow me. I'll find some clothes for you to wear." The female Naruto walked upstairs after Sakura and into her room. Then she turned around to look at the half naked female naruto. " Hmm... you have a slim figure... i envy you Naruto." Sakura growled out the last part. Naruto gulped,

" Uh.. thanks, Sakura. I guess..?" the female Naruto replied. Sakura was busily looking through her outfits to find some that would fit Naruto's figure and brought out a couple.

" Go try those out." Sakura replied handing some tshirts and jeans, also a couple of dresses too. Naruto eyes those article of clothing curiously.

" I think they're a bit too small for me, Sakura-chan." Naruto replied earnestly.

" No they aren't. They should fit you just fine. Just try them out, Naruto." Sakura cried, pushing the naked shinobi into her bathroom and closed the door.

Downstairs in the living room, the rest of the girls were chattering about how they were going to get everything on film.

" We could always take turns stalking the Uchiha with Naruto." Hinata suggested. The others nodded at that idea.

" Yeah, we could totally do that. But one problem." Temari replied.

" What problem would that be, Temari?" Ino asked.

" The Uchiha can sense our chakra. How are we going to stay secluded?" Temari wondered.

" Oh, that is a problem." Tenten replied. The girls thought about it. Sakura finally came back downstairs.

" Ladies and shinobi's!" Sakura exclaimed. All of the girls looked over at the pink haired kunoichi. " Presenting... Naruto!" Naruto grumbled as he made his way down the stairs in a white spaghetti strap shirt and jeans that hugged his curves nicely. The girls were definately strucked.

" No way! Why weren't you born as a girl, Naruto? You could've have all these boys going for you!" Tenten cried. Naruto blushed as the girls started to form around him, checking him out.

" So, you can only hold this form in the sight of Sasuke only. Oh and the other people too. Just not around us, to save your chakra from running out too fast." Sakura replied. Naruto nodded.

" No problem. As long as pervy sage isn't around, then I'm fine. Don't worry about me girls." Naruto promised.

" Okay! You can... stay like this, right Naruto? Or do you want to change back and wait for tomorrow?" Ino asked.

" I'll change back." Naruto replied, and a poof he was back to normal and Sakura's clothes in one hand.

" Let's go to sleep everyone! We have a whole day ahead us tomorrow!" Sakura cried. Everyone else nodded and went to sleep on the couches available while Sakura went upstairs to her room and slept there.


	2. A New Kunoichi In Town

Sakura woke up early the next day and cooked breakfast for the girls... and Naruto. The smell of ramen wafted throughout the house and woke up the orange shinobi.

" Wah... Ramen?" Naruto mumbled, wiping a trail of saliva from his chin and looked over at the clattering to his right. He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to find his crush there fixing what looked like to him, a pot of ramen. " Sakura-chan?" Naruto wondered. He heard her gasp a bit before turning around and giving him a lump on the head.

" Don't scare me like that, Naruto!" Sakura bellowed. Naruto cradled his head in pain.

" Ow, ow, ow, ow. That hurts, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined a bit. Sakura turned back to the boiling pot, stirred a bit before turning off the stove and brought it to the dining table and began filling the bowls with ramen.

" Now wake up the girls and we'll have breakfast. Oh! Before I forget, we have a meeting with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke today at the bridge. Stay like that until I tell you. All right?" Sakura replied while filling the bowls, Naruto nodded before heading out to the living room to wake the girls up.

" Wake up!!!" Naruto cried. The girls all woke up holding their ears in pain. A kunai flew towards the orange shinobi and he dodged it... quickly enough. Eyes widening in fear. " Temari!!! No kunais!!" Naruto replied. Temari had a nasty smirk on her face.

" I don't like being waken like that, Naruto. Do it again, and I promise the next kunai that I aim at you, won't miss." Temari growled. Naruto gulped a lump in his throat and nodded. Hinata was fearing for Naruto's life at that moment.

' _N-Naruto-kun._' Hinata thought.

" Breakfast!" Sakura hollered and everybody gathered in her dining room and at the sight of ramen, some of them groaned.

" Ramen? Hey, forehead, you all right? You know I don't like ramen." Ino replied after a while. Sakura sat down and looked up at her friend,

" I know. But Naruto does and I think if you try ramen, you might like it too." Sakura replied. Ino made a face before sitting down too. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and eagerly sat down and began eating. Hinata and the rest of the girls sat down also and ate their meal.

" Okay, see you later today girls!" Sakura cried as Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Ino left her house, leaving Naruto and her to get ready. Grabbing her weapon pouch, she turned over to Naruto and nodded, they both left towards the bridge. On the way over there, they talked more about the dare and tricking Sasuke.

" Let's see... maybe later on tonight, okay?" Sakura replied. Naruto nodded.

" You're the boss, Sakura-chan." They both arrived at the bridge and Kakashi-sensei was already there with Sasuke who had an annoyed look on his face.

" You're late, Sakura, Naruto." Kakashi replied.

" Sorry, Naruto and I ran late due to some... things." Sakura replied. Naruto followed her lead and nodded.

" Yeah!"

Kakashi just sighed, " Whatever your reason was, I'm sure that today's training will make up for the time that's lost." Kakashi replied.

" We'll stay late to train if we have to right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto added and looked over at Sakura who was twitching in anger.

" No! Don't even count me in on that!" Sakura growled.

" Eh?" Naruto cried. " B-But Sakura-chan!"

" No 'buts' Naruto!" Sakura cried punching him to the other side of the bridge.

" Let's get going, shall we?" Kakashi cried as Sasuke and Sakura followed their teacher, not bothering to bring the orange shinobi along. Almost into the middle of their training, Naruto finally joined in.

" Why didn't you take me with you instead of leaving me on the bridge! I was almost dragged by a dog!" Naruto cried. Sakura huffed,

" It's your fault, Naruto. Saying those things, when I haven't even agreed to do it. I mean, a girl like me out alone?" Sakura replied.

" But you won't be alone. I'll be with you!" Naruto cried. Sakura sighed.

" Whatever." Sakura replied. Soon, training was done and Sasuke had gone home, Kakashi went back to the Hokage's Tower, leaving Sakura and Naruto to continue on with their training. Making sure that no one was around, Sakura turned towards the orange shinobi and smirked.

" Okay, ready?" Sakura replied. Naruto grinned and nodded.

" Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto cried, a poof of smoke surrounded him and then he was turned into a girl. Sakura immediately blushed and quickly took a pair of clothes from her pack and handed them to Naruto. In exchange, Naruto stuffed his orange jacket into his own bag and began walking towards Ichiraku's for some ramen with Sakura.

" Okay, Sakura and Naruto are on the move. We have to get Sasuke close to them no matter what. So who'll do the honors in bringing Sasuke out of his home?" Tenten replied. A hand shot up.

" I'll do it!" Ino cried. Everyone sweatdropped. Of course, it had to be Ino.

" Sure! By all means." Tenten cried and Ino ran to the direction of the Uchiha's house.

" Hinata, you got the videocamera ready?" Temari replied. The timid girl nodded, taking the object out of her backpack and giving it to the sand nin. Temari nodded and slipped an empty tape cassette inside the slot and closed it. ' _Perfect. Everything is in order. All we need is the victim._' Temari thought.

Ino walked the path to the Uchiha's house and stood in front of it. The lights in the house was still on. ' _Good. Sasuke's not asleep yet. This makes it much easier._' Ino thought and rang the doorbell.

Inside, Sasuke was fixing some instant ramen for dinner when the doorbell rang. A few minutes ago, he had felt chakra, but of weak status. ' _It wouldn't pose as a threat to me. Nothing to be alarmed over. Must be those fan girls._' Sasuke thought. He opened the door. ' _Yup. I was right._' Sasuke concluded.

" What do you want, Ino?" Sasuke replied dully.

" Will you take a walk with me?" Ino replied. Sasuke began to close the door on her, when she held the door open. " Come on, please?" Sasuke tried to close the door, but after a few tries, he sighed.

" I have ramen waiting for me. Can it wait until I'm done?" Sasuke replied after a while. Ino nodded happily and she walked in after Sasuke, closing the door. Her cellphone vibrated and looked down, there was a text message from Tenten. Pressing a button displayed her message:

_WHERE'S SASUKE, INO? SAKURA AND NARUTO CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE! HE HAS TO COME NOW!_

_ TENTEN_

Looking up, Ino saw that Sasuke had finished his dinner and was now washing the dishes. ' _Wow, the Uchiha eats fast._' Ino surveyed. Sasuke felt that he was being watched.

" Are you admiring me, Ino?" Sasuke's voice replied. Ino was quite shocked.

" N-No. Of course not!" Ino cried. Sasuke scoffed, wiping his hands on the towel.

" If you want a walk, let's go." Sasuke replied walking past her and out the door. Ino hurridly followed him.

" Neh, Sakura. I can't keep this form anymore. It's almost been 2 hours and Sasuke hasn't shown himself." Naruto replied after a while.

" Don't worry, Sasuke'll be here." Sakura replied. " Just keep it up until then."

" I'll try." Naruto said. Sakura's cellphone rang, she picked it up.

" Hello?" Sakura replied.

" It's Temari. Ino says that he's coming right now. Get ready."

" Okay." Sakura said and closed her phone. She looked over at Naruto. " Let's go." Sakura got up and so did Naruto, they walked off, heading towards the park.

Sasuke and Ino were walking, when...

" Hey, is that Sakura?" Ino wondered. Sasuke looked over in the direction ahead of them. It was definately Sakura and someone else. Someone that he never seen before.

' _A new shinobi I wonder?_' Sasuke thought.

" Sakura!! Hey, Sakura!! Over here!" Ino cried. Over on the other side of the park, Naruto and Sakura spotted Ino and the Uchiha.

' _Perfect._' Both Naruto and Sakura thought. They all got closer. Sasuke surveyed the new kunoichi before him. She looked familiar somehow... like a certain person he knew.

" W-Why are you staring at me?" the female Naruto replied, eyes avoiding Sasuke's onyx ones. Sasuke continued to stare.

" You look like someone. You can't be him, can it?" Sasuke whispered.

" H-Huh? W-What do you mean, Sasuke? I mean, she's new here in Konoha. How is she familiar?" Ino cried. Sasuke placed his hand under his chin and thought.

' _She's definately familiar._' Sasuke thought.

" Okay! Well, we gotta go!" Sakura replied taking Naruto's hand and started to pull him away, when Sasuke turned around at them.

" Wait, what's your name?" Sasuke asked. Ino, Sakura and Naruto froze stiff at the question. They hadn't thought that far to be able to counter this situation.

' _Oh no! What do I do now?_' Naruto thought frantically. But Sakura saved the day.

" It's Natsumi." Sakura replied for Naruto, who nodded in agreement.

" Natsumi, huh?" Sasuke whispered.

" Yeah! Well, gotta go! Good night, Sasuke! Ino!" Sakura cried as she and Naruto ran off. Sasuke stared after them.

' _Curious. Very curious._' Sasuke thought.


	3. Natsumi Uzumaki

" Hmm... looks like the first part of this video was kinda boring. Just the introduction kind of stuff, I want to see Naruto and Sasuke kiss! That part, I think is the most important thing in our video. Don't you think?" Ino cried. The other girls nodded the next morning at Temari's house. Thankfully, Gaara and Kankuro were on a mission that didn't include Temari, so they were able to stay for as long as they want.

Naruto woke up early the next morning and remembered Sakura's words,

_" So, you can only hold this form in the sight of Sasuke only. Oh and the other people too. Just not around us, to save your chakra from running out too fast." Sakura replied. Naruto nodded._

" Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto cried, he changed form and slipped into a light green summer dress, that flowed around his knees and walked out of his apartment after surveying the area for any people around.

' _So where is the teme anyways?_' Naruto thought walking when he spotted Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji and Lee. He walked past them as if nothing happened, I mean, he's Natsumi now and not Naruto! While passing them, he heard a whistle and turned sharply at them. It was Kiba who made that wolf call. Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Naruto wondered what was up with Kiba.

" Hey, are you new here?" Lee asked. Naruto wondered if bushy brow was talking to him.

" You mean me?" Naruto said, pointing a finger at himself. The boys all nodded. " Uh..." Naruto thought about it for a second and nodded. " Yup!"

" You look familiar." Neji pointed out. Naruto stiffened for a bit.

" H-How so?" Naruto stuttered. Kiba's nose was suddenly sniffing at his clothes. Naruto jumped back a bit. " Hey!" Naruto cried.

" You smell familiar too." Kiba replied drawing back. Naruto was trapped.

Sasuke couldn't sleep at all last night, waking up was no problem for him. The girl he saw looked so familiar and he could've sworn he heard her just now.

" Hey!" Sasuke turned the corner and found the new kunoichi from the night before. There she was right before him and she seemed to be in some sort of trouble.

' _Might as well help a damsel in distress._' Sasuke shrugged. He walked up to them just as Naruto was being put under pressure.

" What are you doing to this girl?" Sasuke replied. Kiba and the rest of the guys looked at Sasuke who slung his arm around the girl like he owned her.

" We're not doing anything, Sasuke. We're just saying that she looks familiar that's all. But how do you know this girl?" Kiba asked. Naruto was flinching inwardly at the Uchiha's touch. Sasuke finally dropped his hand to the side and replied,

" I met her last night. But one thing has me pegged about her." Sasuke said turning to Naruto. Naruto began to step back.

" Why do you remind us of the dobe, Natsumi?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah, you do look like him, but a girl version." Shikamaru commented.

" Dobe? Who's that?" Naruto wondered.

" Naruto Uzumaki of course. Don't tell me you haven't heard of him?" Kiba cried. Naruto nodded his head,

" Of course I know him!"

" You... do?" Shino replied. Naruto was now sweating bullets.

' _Oh no! Me and my big mouth! What do I do? What do I do? Man!_' Naruto thought frantically. Then he said what came to his mind,

" I'm his sister of course. Natsumi Uzumaki." Naruto replied, which shocked all of them. Naruto... has a sister?

" You're lying. If you were really his sister, then how come we haven't heard of you until now?" Choji replied. Naruto burned in anger, he just wish this subject would be put to rest, but no.

" I am." Naruto replied. " Hey! Where are you taking me!" Naruto screeched, he was being pulled towards the Hokage Tower by Sasuke and the others followed.

A figure disappeared from a corner not far from the pack of guys and... Natsumi, the figure lept towards the Hokage Tower hoping to get there before they do.

' _No! They'll find out that I'm fake! Then this plan will be ruined! No!_' Naruto thought as he thrashed and tried to yank his hand away from the Uchiha, but being a girl as he was, his strength was that of a girl's and he couldn't help but to be dragged by him all the way to the tower.

**A/N: Sorry for this short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Until then, read and review! Thank you!**


	4. Are You Really?

Sasuke pulled Natsumi up the stairs, Naruto struggled and struggled.

" No! Not to Grandma Tsu-" Naruto cried but stopped himself. ' _Uh oh..._' Naruto thought when all eyes were on him.

" Did she just-?" Shikamaru replied. Choji nodded,

" Yeah, she did."

" She called the 5th Hokage, 'Grandma'." Kiba cried.

" Who do we know calls the 5th Hokage, 'Grandma'?" Neji stated, all eyes leered at the kunoichi.

" Um... Naruto?" Natsumi guessed.

" How did you know that?!" Lee cried, pointing an accusing finger at the kunoichi. Natsumi stomped her feet,

" Like I said! I'm Naruto's sister!!"

" Well, we don't believe it and that's why we're taking you to see the Hokage herself and look through some birth certificates." Sasuke replied, gripping her hand again and began making their way to the top.

' _B-Birth Certificates?!_' Naruto thought in horror.

" You don't have to! I mean, isn't me saying that I'm Naruto's sister enough?" Natsumi cried.

" NO!" everybody cried. Naruto inwardly groan. He was in for a waking.

" Ooohhh... Naruto is so lucky! He's holding hands with Sasuke!" Ino growled, peeking through the bushes. Still videocamming next to the blond, Tenten replied,

" Quiet, Ino! Or you'll give away our position!" Tenten hissed.

" Still!" Ino grumbled under her breath and crossed her arms across her chest.

" This is no time to get jealous. You said it yourself this morning, that you wanted to see Naruto and Sasuke kiss. So what's a little link between hands harmful, compare to what's going to happen later on?" Temari reminded her.

" Still..." Ino pestered and then sighed looked at the boys who were now halfway up the tower.

' _N-Naruto-kun..._' Hinata thought fiddling with her fingers.

Sasuke, Natsumi and the boys arrived in front of the 5th Hokage's door. Naruto was terribly frightened about being found out. Sasuke pushed open the door to see the Hokage fast asleep, her head on a pile of papers that had yet been stamped and signed.

" Lady Hokage?" Sasuke replied. No answer. " Lady Hokage?" Sasuke tried again, no answer. He had just about enough of the silence and decide to wake her up, his style. " Fire style --" He was cut off when Shikamaru and Kiba latched themself on the Uchiha, preventing his attack.

" Just what are you doing, Uchiha?" Neji stated. Sasuke growled and shrugged the two shinobi's off of him and then took ahold of Natsumi's hand again.

" Waking the Hokage up. What does it look like?"

" That's not how you wake someone up, Uchiha." Lee replied. Naruto once again flinched at the touch of the Uchiha. He tried to jerk his hand away, but it was impossible.

" U-Um.." Natsumi cried, catching the Uchiha. He turned to look at her.

" What is it?" Sasuke asked.

" Would you let go of my hand?" Natsumi cried. Sasuke smirked and yanked her closer to him.

" Not likely. I wouldn't want you to run away from me." Sasuke whispered showing her his trademark smirk. Naruto could only blush at the closeness of the Uchiha's face. He had never gotten this close,

' _His face is so kawaii... Arrgh! What am I thinking?! This is the teme here! A-And I'm straight for kami's sake! Right?_' Naruto thought when his face grew very hot.

" Man, am I glad that I put a camera in the Hokage's room!" Temari gloated. The girls huddled around the laptop where the scene from the Hokage's office was displayed.

" Look how cute, Naruto is acting!" Tenten replied stifling a giggle.

" B-But he's holding Sasuke's hand!!" Ino cried in horror.

" Maybe he likes it, then again, the Uchiha might like it too. I mean.. you know..." Temari replied hinting to the other blond who wanted to tear her hair out at the sight of them together.

" No! He should've known that Naruto was a guy and not a girl! Argh, Sasuke..." Ino cried. Hinata put a comforting hand on the blond's back.

" Quiet! Can't a girl watch?" Temari complained.

" Sorry." Ino grounded out.

" Okay, stop getting attach to her, Uchiha. Remember... she might be a spy. Or worse yet, Naruto." Choji replied. Sasuke made a face of disgust knowing that it might be Naruto and withdrew to arms length and let go of her hand.

' _Just what's wrong with Natsumi being me?_' Naruto burned with anger, glaring at Choji.

" How do we wake up the Hokage?" Shino replied.

" Simple. LADY HOKAGE!!!!!!" Kiba cried and the Hokage herself, woke up. Grumbling and eyes, shot glared at the boys before her.

" What do you want?" Tsunade growled.

" We want to know if a Natsumi Uzumaki is a real person or not." Kiba replied. Staring at them, Tsunade replied,

" What kind of question is that? Did you wake me up for that? Hell, she's right there, is she not?" Tsunade replied. Naruto was wondering how the news of 'Natsumi Uzumaki' traveled so fast.

' _Sakura and them must've told Grandma Tsunade about me and my situation._' Naruto thought. ' _I guess, she took it well?_' Naruto wondered after a while.

The boys all looked flabbergasted. " You mean Natsumi Uzumaki is for real?" Sasuke cried. The Hokage looked bored, with one hand propping her head up.

" Yes. As you can see she's alive and breathing. Unless she's someone else." Tsunade replied.

" T-Then can you tell us who she is related to?" Lee cried. Tsunade sighed exasperately.

" It's like her last name. Who do we know that has the last name as hers?" Tsunade hinted. Everyone was as shocked as the first time they heard that Natsumi was Naruto's sister.

" Naruto?" Choji almost choked on his bag of chips. Tsunade nodded.

" If you're done, then you can leave. I got work to do." The others just bowed and left, when Tsunade replied,

" I'd like to talk to Natsumi if you don't mind." Natsumi gulped and stayed behind, the boys all left. When the door was closed and the pattering of feet had disappeared, what Natsumi knew as the 5th Hokage was no more. She changed into the pink haired kunoichi known as Sakura.

" S-Sakura-chan!" Natsumi or Naruto cried.

" You better owe me for saving your butt, Natsumi." Sakura replied, using his alias instead of his real name in case anyone else was hearing their conversation.

" Sorry." Natsumi replied. " I tried my best really, but they didn't believe that I was Naruto's sister. T-They had me cornered!" Natsumi cried.

" I know. Now let's go before Lady Tsunade and Shizune appears!" Natsumi and Sakura both disappeared from the office in a blink of an eye.

' _I can't believe what Natsumi said was true all along._' Sasuke thought. ' _I guess I have to go and apologize to her._' Sasuke thought walking over to Naruto's apartment. He knocked on the door, no answer.

" What are you doing here?" a voice replied. He turned to his left to see the person he was looking for.

" Natsumi. I have something to tell you." Sasuke replied. Natsumi thought that all the things about her being Naruto's sister was patched up.

" If you're still not convinced that I am indeed Naruto's sister, then..." Natsumi replied, but Sasuke held his hand up to silence her.

" No. It's not that. I came here to... to... apologize." Sasuke confessed. Naruto was shocked indeed and he stood there as Sasuke's face contorted in confusion.

" Apologize? What for?" Natsumi replied.

" For... not believing you." Sasuke said, his head to the side. Naruto thought that was cute. Wait, CUTE?! Naruto inwardly shook his head. He couldn't be... falling for the Uchiha, could he?

" I... see.. I forgive you." Natsumi replied. Sasuke's head snapped up to survey the girl before him. ' _What's this feeling in the pit of my stomach? C-Could I be in love?_' Sasuke thought, he continued to stare. Natsumi was nervous.

" W-What is it?" Natsumi replied.

" I think... I'm in love." Sasuke said. Natsumi's eyes widen.

' _No way..._'


	5. Gone A Bit Far

" W-What did you just say??" Natsumi cried, her eyes buldged out of her sockets. The Uchiha looked frustrated,

" I said I was sorry." The Uchiha spat. Natsumi shook her head,

" No, not that part. I meant what you said afterwards." Natsumi replied.

" I said that..." Sasuke started. Natsumi absentmindedly nodded, " ... I might consider you a friend." Natsumi fell animately. She got back up and rubbed her sore head.

" A-A friend?!" Natsumi cried. Sasuke turned to look at her,

" Yeah, what did you think I said?"

" N-Nothing!" Natsumi replied and squeezed past him and ran inside her apartment. Sasuke could only blink in confusion, before making his way back home.

" Awww... how kawaii... don't think they make a good couple?" Tenten cried. She looked over at the group, Temari nodded, Hinata was quiet and Ino looked like something had posessed her.

" NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino cried.

" Ino. Stop with this obsession over Sasuke, Sakura has." Temari replied.

" Damn right I am." a voice replied. The girls looked behind them to see Sakura, her hands on her hips. " You should get over him, Ino. In the end, they might like each other." Ino bit her lips and was about to reply when the ring to Sakura's pink cellphone was heard. Sakura flipped open the phone and placed it to her ear only to get yelled at.

" Shut up, Naruto." Sakura replied after a while. The rest of the girls looked at Sakura curiously, while she was talking away and doing some hand gestures to get her point across. Sakura hanged up, " Kuso."

" What is it, Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura turned to them,

" I think Naruto's ' Natsumi' side is taking to a liking to the Uchiha." Everyone had a shocked expression except for Temari.

" Good, I like to see some boy to boy action." Hinata and Ino both turned towards the sand nin,

" Just what are you saying?! Sasuke's not gay!" Ino screeched. Hinata nodded,

" Y-Yes... Naruto-kun could never like a boy..." Hinata replied.

" Well, you never know." Tenten said, Sakura and Temari nodded. " Plus, we'll get to see why Sasuke hates fangirls... maybe he likes fanboys instead." Tenten smirked. Ino started to tear out her head in anger.

" NO!!!!!!! Not my Sasuke-kun!!!" Ino cried.

Natsumi slumped against her front door and changed back to the original form. Naruto placed a hand to his forehead. ' _Just why did I..._' Naruto thought as he ran his hand down his face and let it fall to the floor next to him. He let out a sigh, ' _This is going to be tougher on me than I thought._' Naruto got up and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower, shedding the dress from him, he got into the stall and turned on the water, letting the water cascade down his body. Naruto closed his eyes, not knowing who was at the door. The person looked at the discarded dress on the floor and then to the person in the shower.

" So... it was all a hoax." a voice replied. Naruto's eyes snapped open and looked over at the bathroom doorway, his eyes widen.

" Y-You. How'd you get in here!" Naruto cried, pulling the curtains to conceal himself from the intruder.

" Easy."

" Oh no..." Temari bit her lip. The girls who were lounging on the sofas all turned to Temari who was at the dinner table looking at her laptop.

" What is it, Temari?" Sakura asked going over to the blond and looking over her shoulders to the laptop, she gasped also.

" Sakura? Temari? What is it?" Hinata wondered.

" It's Jiraiya-sama." Temari whispered.

" NANI?!" Tenten cried, shooting up from her seat, she rushed over to the other two girls and peeked at the laptop screen.

" I can't believe he would even peek on Naruto during his shower!" Temari cried. Sakura and Tenten fell animately.

" Is that all you care about, Temari!" Sakura cried.

" Well... yes." Temari replied looking back to the laptop.

" I knew you looked familiar. Afterall, I've seen you like this twice already." the voice replied leaning on the bathroom door frame looking at the naked shinobi hiding behind the shower curtains.

" T-Turn away, pervy sage!" Naruto cried, a blush had crept up his cheeks.

" Don't worry, I don't get turned on just looking at boys." Jiraiya replied, not moving from his spot on the wall. Naruto blushed even harder.

" That's not what I meant! Now turn around!" Naruto cried, clutching the curtains tighter. Jiraiya sighed and walked away from the bathroom, letting the orange shinobi do what he had to do. Naruto mumbled something and stepped out of the stall only for Jiraiya to come back in,

" Oh yeah --" Jiraiya stopped and look at the naked boy in front of him. Blood began dripping from his nose.

" Whaaaaaaaaaat?????! I thought you said you wouldn't get turned on staring at a guy!!!" Naruto cried, pulling a towel from the rack and clothed himself with it.

" I didn't get turned on, Naruto. I was just stunned by your beautiful tanned skin..." Jiraiya replied, his right hand on his nose, hoping to stop the bleeding. Naruto's eyebrow twitched with disgust. " Can. I. Touch. It?" Jiraiya replied with each step towards the orange shinobi.

" Get the hell away from me!!!" Naruto cried, dodging Jiraiya's hands and made himself over to his bed. Jiraiya had him trapped, just as he was about to pounce on the orange shinobi, the doorbell to Naruto's apartment rang. Both shinobi's turned towards the door.

The girls behind the laptop had nosebleeds and were now making a big puddle of blood at their feets. " Wow... that was..." Temari replied.

" Don't even say it!!! I'm scarred for life!!!" Ino cried running around. " The horror!!! Why could it be Sasuke's?!"

" Quiet, Ino!!! Just wait till they kiss..." Sakura smirked. Ino glared at the pink kunoichi. Tenten looked around for the timid kunoichi, but she was nowhere to be found.

" Hinata? Hinata, where are y-- Ahhhh!" Tenten fell flat on her face, she had tripped over something. She craned her neck back to see what it was, that she had tripped over. It was just a bloody Hinata. " Hinata? Oh man, she fainted."

" Don't worry, just carry her over to the couch." Sakura replied before looking back at the screen. Tenten picked the girl up, bridal style, thank kami the girl was light as a feather. Plopping the girl on the couch, the chinese kunoichi went back over to the laptop to see what would happen next. That's when the doorbell rang, catching the girls' attention.

" Who's that at Naruto's door?" Sakura wondered. Temari smirked.

" No problem. Let's see, press this button here and voila!" Temari replied as a different screen came up, which was showing the hallway outside of Naruto's door. It was Kiba and the boys.

" Did you invite someone over, Naruto?" Jiraiya wondered. Naruto quickly shook his head.

" Natsumi? Hello? Are you home?" a voice cried out. Naruto twitched. ' _Kiba. What the hell is he doing here?_' Naruto thought. Jiraiya looked over at Naruto and whispered,

" Your knight in shining armor is calling for you Na-tsu-mi-chan!" Jiraiya replied. Naruto burned in anger and cleared his throat.

" Coming!" Natsumi cried and glared at the pervy sage before looking through his drawer for some of Sakura's clothes she had loaned him. Taking out a red tank top and black jeans, Naruto changed back and Jiraiya got a nosebleed. Naruto quickly put the clothes on and answered the door,

" Oh, hello Kiba, and _others_." Natsumi replied when she saw that the Uchiha was among them.

" Hello, Natsumi-chan. Did we... catch you at the wrong time?" Kiba replied as he spotted Jiraiya in the background. Natsumi looked over at the pervy sage,

" You may go now." Jiraiya left after saying goodbyes to the boys and Natsumi.

" So... what is it you want to ask of me?" Natsumi asked.

" Do... Do you have time, maybe your brother wouldn't mind, hey, where is Naruto? I haven't seen him all day." Kiba replied looking around at the apartment over her shoulders. Natsumi could only laugh sheepishly.

" U-Um... he's... he's somewhere right now. He should be back tonight though."

" I see, then he wouldn't mind if we borrow you for the time being." Kiba smirked. Natsumi just blushed.

" Aww... they're taking a liking to Naruto-kun." Sakura cooed, Temari and Tenten giggled. Ino pushed the three kunoichi's from the laptop screen and planted herself on the seat and stared at the screen, mostly at her Sasuke-kun. All three kunoichi just glared at her. Noticing this, Ino turned to look at them and stuck her tongue out, the girls all pounced on the blond.

" Okay... hold it!!" Tenten cried. The fighting between the four girls stopped and they had some bruises everywhere.

" What is it now," Ino spat.

" We have to follow Naruto's plan." Temari explained. Ino and Sakura had question marks above their heads.

" Naruto's plan? When did he tell us his 'plan'?" Sakura replied.

" You didn't see it? He told us, no he told Kiba and them his plan." Tenten said. This made it more confusing for Ino and Sakura. Temari just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

" Here, I'll replay it back just for you two." Temari replied and pressed the REPLAY button.

_**" Do... Do you have time, maybe your brother wouldn't mind, hey, where is Naruto? I haven't seen him all day." Kiba replied looking around at the apartment over her shoulders. Natsumi could only laugh sheepishly.**_

_**" U-Um... he's... he's somewhere right now. He should be back tonight though."**_

_**" I see, then he wouldn't mind if we borrow you for the time being." Kiba smirked. Natsumi just blushed.**_

" I see it now. Okay, I'll do the honors this time and be Naruto's double. Who wants to be my date tonight?" Sakura asked.

Kiba and the boys took Natsumi to a movie where Sasuke decided to take Natsumi to the back row, seperated from Kiba and the rest. Natsumi was alert.

" S-Sasuke, what are you-" Natsumi replied, but Sasuke shushed her. Natsumi's eyes widen, Sasuke Uchiha had kissed her! Two pair of eyes were watching the couple from the left of them. One blue, one purple. The noises that Sasuke and Natsumi were making were heard throughout the movie and some people craned their head to see what was the source of the noise and when they couldn't find none, they all returned back to the movie.

Sasuke's hand lifted the hem of Naruto's shirt and Naruto decided to end this "make out" session with the Uchiha and push him roughly off of him, their lips broke apart.

" What do you think you're doing?!" Natsumi cried, catching some attention from the row in front of them. " Sorry." Natsumi apologized to them. Sasuke was quite shocked really, I mean, when has a girl ever denied him a kiss?

" What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke replied, he drew his head closer so that his mouth was near Natsumi's ear, " I'm kissing you." Natsumi blushed.

' _W-What the hell!_' Natsumi thought.

" Kuso!!! And that would've been the perfect kiss!!! Yet, it had to happen in a dark movie theater!!" Temari fumed. Tenten patted the sand nin's shoulders.

" Don't worry, knowing Sasuke, by now he'll be taken by Natsumi and being as sexy as she is, he can't wait to kiss her again. So, there'll be another chance to get the kiss on tape." Tenten assured her. Temari nodded,

" I hope you're right."

The movie was finally over. Kiba and the others met up with Sasuke and Natsumi outside,

" Hey, where were you doing the movie? You should've seen it, during the middle of the movie there were these couple in the back doing the you-know-what." Kiba smirked. Natsumi blushed hard.

" I-I see..." Natsumi stuttered. Sasuke could only look at the kunoichi and smirked.

" Kiba!!" The boys and Natsumi turned at the voice. It was Naruto and Hinata, and they both had exit the movie theater also.

" There you are, Naruto!" Kiba replied, slinging an arm around him. Naruto almost stiffened.

" Y-Yeah, here I am." Naruto replied.

" How come you never told any of us that you have a hot babe for a sister?" Kiba smirked nudging the shinobi in his ribs. Naruto's eyebrow twitched... just for a bit.

" Becuase I don't want any leeches touching her and that includes all of you..." Naruto cried and looked over at the Uchiha, " And I mean.. _all_ of you." Sasuke just scoffed when he saw the dobe looking at him.

" Come on, Natsumi. Let's go home." Naruto took ahold of Natsumi's arm and he, Natsumi and Hinata made their way home, leaving the boys at the movie theater.


	6. Sasuke's Outlook On Love

Sasuke looked at the retreating back of Natsumi and Naruto. ' _They look like brother and sister. Yet, so familiar in such a sense that.._'

" Hey, Sasuke. So... did you have fun in the theater?" Kiba hinted. Sasuke flushed at the mention of their "secret mating" in the back. The other boys were confused,

" Hey, what are you guys talking about over there?" Shikamaru wondered.

" Nothing... unless the Uchiha has something to share with the group." Kiba replied. Sasuke scoffed and walked off, his hands in his pockets.

" What's his problem?" Choji munched on his chips. Shikamaru shook his head,

" Don't mind them, come on Choji. Let's go home." Choji nodded and they both walked home, the others went their seperate ways also.

Sasuke walked back home with his hands in his pockets, thinking about the kiss that he and Natsumi shared during the movie. He could still feel the softness of Natsumi's lips on his and brought his hand up to touch it. For some reason, he really liked it, of course he didn't feel this way around any girl up until now. ' _Maybe she's the one._' Sasuke thought, but then shook his head. It wasn't possible. No girl was attractive to him except.. Natsumi. He growled at the thought that she was indeed Naruto's sister.

" If the dobe hears about me like his sister, he's going to put me into jail for harassing her." Sasuke whispered almost with venom. He wanted to see her again, he didn't know why. He just did.

" Are you by any chance talking to yourself, Uchiha?" a voice replied, he turned around to see the blond sand nin with her arms around the timid kunoichi.

" It's none of your business, Temari." Sasuke replied. Temari nodded.

" Of course. Come on, Hinata." Temari led Hinata away from the Uchiha and the hid themself in a bush, taking out the video camera. Sasuke went on his way again, now that Temari and Hinata were gone. Temari and Hinata followed the Uchiha to his house, where he slipped inside. Sighing, Temari shut off the video camera and turned towards the timid girl.

" What is it, T-Temari?" Hinata wondered, when the sand nin suddenly advanced on her. They were suddenly close now and Temari had her face near Hinata's ears.

" Don't look now, but the Uchiha's watching us from his room." Temari whispered. Hinata quickly glanced over at the window and found the Uchiha looking, she quickly casted her eyes somewhere else. " While he's watching, how about we give him a sight he'll remember." Hinata could see the smirk from the sand nin and gulped. Temari moved back and stared at the timid girl's eyes and leaned forward catching the girl's lips. Hinata's eyes widen.

Up at the Uchiha's room saw the girl's actions and suddenly closed the curtains heading for bed. They weren't spying on him, at least, not anymore.

" T-Temari..." Hinata whined, when Temari kissed down her neck and then sucking at the pulse that was there. Hinata was blushing like mad at the affect Temari had on her. " I-I think it's late.Neji would b-be..." Hinata's words were cut off, when Temari covered her lips.

" Okay... I'll take you home." Temari smirked seeing the hickey that was now forming on the timid girl's pale skin. " Here, but before we continue on the journey to your house, we might have to find something to conceal that red spot on your neck." Temari giggled, but Hinata was panicking. Temari took ahold of Hinata's hand and then led her down the road giving Hinata her scarf for the night.

The two girls took the short cut home to the Hyuga household, and Temari stole another kiss from the timid girls before she disappeared into the night. Hinata walked through the gates to hear a voice speak up,

" Hinata. Where were at this hour?" It was Neji as it turned out when the figure came out of the shadows.

" Out walking with a friend of m-mine. I'm sorry, Neji-kun." Hinata replied. Neji just sneered.

" Just don't do it again." Hinata nodded before heading in and to her room, where she went to sleep, holding Temari's scarf close to her.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be a bit longer. Until then, read and review!**


	7. A Meeting

It has finally been a week since this dare had been going on and still no kiss recorded between the Uchiha and Natsumi.

" Is the dare going to go on like this?! I can't take it anymore! I want to be near Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried.

" You can, but you can't reveal that Natsumi is Naruto. That's it." Tenten replied. In through the doors walked a pair, Temari with one of her arms around the timid girl's shoulders and they sat down on the same couch together.

" And why were you late, Temari? Afterall, this is your house. And... you wouldn't mind I used your kitchen, right?" Sakura replied, coming out with handfuls of pancakes she just made that morning, it smelled heavenly.

" Pancakes!" Tenten cried and began digging into her own plate of flapjacks.

" I had to pick up Hinata. Since, we're bound by love, might as well." Temari smirked and Hinata just blushed. The other girls stopped, Ino had her mouth wide open, Tenten was in the middle of chewing and Sakura stopped serving tea. The spotlight were now on the two kunoichi sitting side by side.

" You guys are going out?! That's-That's... weird!" Ino cried.[1 Hinata had a pained expression on her face and Temari had one of fury.

" I dare you say that again, blondie." Temari threatened.

" I can't believe that you're--" Ino was punched in the face, sending Ino over to the other side of the room in a heap.

" Ino!" Hinata cried, Temari pulled the timid girl back onto the couch and draped a protective arm around her.

" Don't, or have you forgotten what she called our relationship? I'll never forgive her for saying that!"

Ino got up and wiped away a trail of blood on her chin and growled. Sakura flung herself between the two blond nins. " Stop it both of you! Ino, if they love each other, then it doesn't matter if it's a boy with a boy, girl with girl or even if it's a boy with a girl. We are only human." Sakura replied. Temari scoffed and sat back down, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Ino just glared at her friend and then to the couple on the couch.

" Feh. Whatever." Ino muttered. She went to sit on the couch again and reached for a plate of pancakes and ate, wincing after a while. Tenten went into Temari's bathroom and came out with rubbing alcohol and a band-aid. She sat next to Ino and tended to her wounds. Sakura sat down and sipped her tea, looking back and forth at the girls and sighed.

" Come on, let's see what we have so far." Sakura replied pulling out the video camera and plugging it into the T.V. The girls all watched their tapings when a cough surprised them. They all turned around to see Gaara and Kankuro at the entrance of the living room.

" Uh.. hi. Gaara, Kankuro." Temari replied uneasily.

" What are you girls watching? Some porno video?" Kankuro snickered. The girls all blushed.

" Ugh, sicko! No, we're just watching something we recorded, sheesh! Get your mind out of the gutter, Kankuro!" Temari cried. Gaara continue to watch the video, which was still playing.

" Is... that Naruto?" Gaara suddenly said.

" Huh?" Kankuro replied. Gaara pointed at the screen which displayed Natsumi, Kankuro turned to look at the television.

" That's Naruto, is it not?" Gaara replied again. The girls all gaped at the sand nin.

" Woah, your brother is smart to be able to see through that charade, Temari." Tenten cried.

" You... how'd you know that was Naruto?" Temari wondered.

" I don't know. I just had a feeling." Gaara said, turning his back on them, his arms were now crossed against his chest.

" You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Sakura replied. Gaara glanced back at the pink kunoichi and closed his eyes as if thinking. He opened them after a few seconds and replied,

" No. What point is there? I don't want to get involved in your silly games." Gaara walked off, Kankura just snickered.

" Oh yeah, congrats Temari for getting yourself a girlfriend." Kankuro smirked and followed Gaara outside. Hinata blushed at the comment, while Temari just sneered at her brothers, ' _How bothersome._'

Natsumi was outside eating ramen, when a shadow loomed over her. She stiffened and hesitently turned around. It was just Jiraiya. " Oh, it's just you pervy sage." Natsumi replied slurping her ramen. Jiraiya sat next to her.

" Naru--" Jiraiya started, but Natsumi just glared at him. Jiraiya finally noticed his mistake, " Natsumi, didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Jiraiya sighed and ordered himself a bowl of ramen too.

" Sorry, Jiraiya-sama. But pervy-sage is _such_ a kawaii name." Natsumi beamed. Jiraiya couldn't help himself any longer when he pulled Natsumi into a bear-perverted, crushing hug. Disgust etched on her features as she pushed against his chest, trying to widen the gap between them. " Get off, Jiraiya-sama! Onegai!!" Natsumi pleaded cutely.

" Jiraiya-sama, if I may say so myself. It would be kind of you to remove yourself from Natsumi-chan." a voice replied. Natsumi and Jiraiya turned to find Kakashi there with Anko. Natsumi just gulped, how did so many people knew of her? Jiraiya released Natsumi from his arms and then laughed nervously.

" Sorry, Kakashi. You know me, I can't help myself around beautiful women. Especially pretty ones like Natsumi-chan here and Anko." Jiraiya replied, flashing a smile over to the purple haired kunoichi standing next to Kakashi. Kakashi just sighed.

" Natsumi, would you mind walking with me for a bit? I got something to discuss with you." Kakashi replied walking ahead. Natsumi cocked her head to the side, wondering what's up. She quickly downed her soup and slapped the bill onto the counter before hopping off the stool and ran after her sensei-- oops, I mean ran after the silver haired jounin. Natsumi was able to catch up with him in a matter of seconds since he was just walking.

" What is it, you want to talk to me about?" Natsumi replied. Kakashi lead her into the a tea house and motioned her to sit in a booth with him. Natsumi complied and climbed into the seat opposite him.

" You can get rid of that disguise Naruto. You aren't fooling anyone besides the genins." Kakashi replied dully, while thanking the waitress for the tea. Natsumi stiffened a bit before relaxing against the seat.

" So.. you found out, eh? How?" Natsumi asked. Kakashi took a sip before answering,

" I have my sharingan with me. Besides, I know that Naruto doesn't have a sister to begin with."

" I guess I'm busted. But I'm on a dare and I have to fool someone in order to complete the dare." Natsumi explained. The word 'dare' piqued an interest to the copycat shinobi.

" I see... do tell of your dare." Kakashi said. Natsumi leaned in and whispered it. " Hmm... so tell me something. Are you gay or are you straight?" Natsumi fell out of the booth animately.

" I'm straight for kami's sake!!" Natsumi cried. Everyone looked at the odd couple. Natsumi noticed the stares and immediately turned around and apologized before sitting down and feeling embarassed.

" Hey, hey. Look over here. See Sasuke's expression? I think he's buying into this whole charade. We got him! Now all we have to do is get that kiss and expose Naruto him and the dare is done and over with!" Tenten cried. The other girls were looking at the screen with interest. Ino was crying silently while hogging the screen to herself, eyes glued solely on the Uchiha.

" He's so beautiful." Ino sighed. The girls felt a bit creeped out with the blond on the floor in front of the T.V. screen.

" Get over it, Ino. Sasuke clearly likes Natsumi-chan. There's no way he's going to give you time of day now." Sakura replied sitting down on the couch, her legs crossed. Ino turned sharply over to the pink haired kunoichi and glared.

" He will too. Just because you got over your obsession with the Uchiha, doesn't mean to drag me down too. I still love Sasuke and he's going to be mine, now that you're out of the way." Ino snort and turned her attention back to the screen. Sakura sighed and leaned back against the cushiony seat.

" Don't say that I didn't warn you."

" Natsumi-chan? What are you doing here and with Kakashi-sensei?" a voice cried. Natsumi almost broke her neck with the quick turn of her head at the intruder. Sasuke Uchiha. She almost growled out his name, but stopped herself.

" None of your business, Uchiha." Natsumi replied. Kakashi sipped his tea and over the cup, he surveyed his two pupils.

" I hope you don't like older guys now, Natsumi. I didn't peg you as a whore, and Kakashi to be a sugar daddy." Sasuke said. Natsumi stood up, her face close to him.

" I don't like older guys, in fact I don't like you." Natsumi snarled and made her way past him and out of the shop. Sasuke took one look at his sensei and ran out of the shop. He ran after Natsumi and grabbed her by the arm.

" I'm sorry, Natsumi. It's just... I'm jealous. I don't want you to hang around other guys, especially around me." Sasuke confessed. Natsumi stood rooted to the spot, unable to move after what the Uchiha had just said.

" You're jealous? THE Sasuke Uchiha, jealous?" Natsumi replied, she almost sounded like she thought it wasn't possible. Sasuke turned to the side, unable to meet her gaze. Natsumi got out of the Uchiha's hold and brought both her hands up to the sides of the Uchiha's face and forced him to look at her.

" How kawaii. I feel so lucky." Natsumi smiled. Sasuke blushed right there, causing the woman before him to giggle.

" Natsumi?" Sasuke suddenly spoke.

" Yeah?" Natsumi replied, looking at the Uchiha's face.

" Will you... Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked. Natsumi almost smiled at that,

" I would love to."


	8. Love, Love, Love!

Whispers and anger floated through Konoha like wildfire. Everyone in the village knew of Sasuke and Natsumi's relationship. Fangirls all threw threatening glares at Natsumi and fanboys were picking fights with Sasuke, who just turned the other way. To him, everything seemed pointless now that he had Natsumi. They both went on dates, and when fangirls and fanboys were chasing them, they had stayed indoors. Unlike today, their fans gave them a break. Sasuke and Natsumi wore disguises and went out in public to have their 'date'.

" Eh, where are we going, Sasuke-_kun_." Natsumi spat out the 'kun' part. Sasuke didn't notice of course, as he was happy that she was next to him, holding hands and walking _together_ through town.

" We're going out to eat, what else." Sasuke replied. Natsumi's eyes lit up at the mention of food.

" Oooh! Are we going to Ichiraku's for ramen?!" Natsumi replied, totally forgetting who she was. Sasuke stopped walking raised an eyebrow at her.

" Ramen?" Sasuke said. Natsumi realize what she had said and laughed nervously.

" Uh... yeah. But it's okay if you don't want to. We can eat wherever you want." Natsumi added. Sasuke continued to look at her.

" All right, as long as you don't have the same eating habits as Naruto. It's fine with me, ramen it is." Sasuke replied walking, while pulling her along. Nastumi smiled and forcing herself to cling onto the Uchiha, like the happy shinobi she was.

" Thanks, Sasuke-_kun_." Natsumi cried, they both went into Ichiraku's and ordered their own bowl of ramen.

" OMG!! Sasuke, how could you do this to me!!! Do you really like Natsumi that much?!!!" Ino cried. Tenten and Temari just nodded at the same time. Mission Dare is a go.

" Just like we said, Ino. Sasuke is gay, end of that." Sakura replied. Ino groaned...defeated.

" Awww... I guess this is the side that not many people see too often on Sasuke. He doesn't act like there's something shoved up his ass. Now he looks so happy and carefree now that he's with Natsumi. It's so cute!!" Temari replied.

" So... he's happy with guys... I see now. No wonder he doesn't like me. Oh well, I'll find someone better." Sakura replied, shrugging.

" How could you say that so easily??" Ino wondered. Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Easy, he didn't like me, I moved on. Like you should too." Sakura said, looking out for her best friend's feelings.

" Hmmm... I'll ask him whether or not he likes me. If he doesn't, then I'll forget him too." Ino cried.

" You don't have to. You can just move on now. I mean, he's too engrossed with Natsumi-chan to even like anyone else." Temari said.

" Yeah! Just to save the trouble, go with Choji or Shikamaru." Tenten suggested. Ino made a face,

" Choji?! Have you got yourself in the right mind, Tenten? No way! And the lazy shinobi? Heh, he'll be a bore." Ino replied uninterested.

" That's so mean, Ino! How could you say those things about your teammates like that!" Sakura cried. Ino rolled her eyes,

" 'Cause I can?" Ino replied sarcastically. She saw the glares of her friends and sighed. " All right, all right. I'll try... But I'm taking Shikamaru. Just cause he's more handsome." Ino said suddenly.

It was Natsumi's 5th cup of sake and she saw double of the Uchiha. " Oop... Nani? Why are there two of you, Sasuke?" Natsumi mumbled. Sasuke, who only had two sips, just leaned on his elbow and surveyed the now drunk Natsumi.

" I made a clone of myself?" Sasuke said as if it was obvious. Natsumi just replied with a 'Oh' and then conked out. Sasuke shook his head with pity and decided that was it and got up, but a hand reached out and grabbed his sleeves. He looked up to Natsumi who was awake, and groggy by the looks of it.

" D-Don't leave me, Sasuke-kun..." Natsumi replied and fell back onto the table, snoring away. Sasuke sighed and decided to at least bring her home. Walking down the road, the sky suddenly darkened and rain came pouring down. With his house being minutes away, he thought he might let her crash at his place and hurridly brought Natsumi to his house.

There he placed her down on the couch, both of their clothing were soaked and Natsumi was still sleeping away without a care in the world. Sasuke walked up to his room to change into a fresh pair of clothes and brought some down for Natsumi to wear. He nudged her awake, but she just turned to get into a comfortable position and slept away again. " If you don't change right now, I'll have to do it myself." Sasuke threatened. The girl continue to sleep. ' _You're asking for it._' Sasuke smirked, reaching for Natsumi's cloak, when her hand reached out to grab his hand.

" I- I'll ughh... I'll do it." Natsumi replied a hand to her head, it was throbbing painfully. Sasuke handed her the clothes and got up, the room spun and Sasuke reached out to catch her.

" Are you all right? Why don't you change right here?" Sasuke suggested. Natsumi raised an eybebrow in anger. She turned away and headed for the bathroom... wherever it was. Seeing her confusion, Sasuke replied, " The bathroom is to your left, Natsumi." Grunting, Natsumi followed his directions and led her to a broom closet.

" Sasuke..." Natsumi growled, Sasuke inwardly chuckled.

" Sorry, just a minor humor. The bathroom is upstairs." Sasuke confessed after a while. Natsumi stood there, her hands on the couch, supporting her weight. The room spun a little, but more enough to be able to see clearly. Sasuke sighed and grabbed her by the upper arm and helped her upstairs and to the bathroom...finally. Natsumi entered and closed the door.

Outside of the Uchiha's house, Tenten and Sakura videotaped them and Ino who happened to be installing a camera in Sasuke's room had to hide under his bed because he came and scared the wits out of her. After hearing him leave his room, Ino crawled out from under his bed and continued working on the camera installment. It was finally done and she secretly sneaked back out of the window and down below to where Sakura and Tenten were.

" You're done?" Sakura asked and Ino nodded. " Great. Our work here is done. Let's go back." The trio went back to Temari's house where they found something...mind piercing. Temari and Hinata had _done_ it. The two girls were sleeping together on the pull-out couch, a thin blanket were thrown over both of their naked forms.

" Forget about Naruto's penis... this has _definately_ scarred me for life." Ino cried, running up the stairs to the spare room and hid there for the entire night. Tenten and Sakura shrugged and chuckled. That's when Sakura had an idea, a smirk made it's way up her lips. Tenten looked at her in confusion.

" What is it, Sakura?" Tenten wondered. Sakura brought her hand to her lips and thought about it. Yes!

" How about we make a bet?" Sakura replied.

" A bet? About what?" Tenten asked. Sakura smirking had suddenly creeped the chinese kunoichi right out of her pants.

" A bet whether or not Natsumi and Sasuke will do it tonight and the loser has to do whatever the winner wants." Sakura replied. Tenten nodded also thinking of the possiblity.

" Okay, a bet it is. And I chose tonight."

" But... I chose tonight too and that they like each other in the end." Sakura added.

" Okay, I believe that they DON'T like each other in the end." Tenten said.

" Deal!" both Tenten and Sakura cried.

GROAN

" Eep!" Tenten and Sakura hugged each other and turned their head to the sleeping couple next to them, they were still out. They sighed and went to bed, enough of all the surprises.

Natsumi took a quick hot shower, she was a little sober now and was able to see straight. She looked at the clothes, the Uchiha had provided her. It was composed of a blue shirt that he normally wore around public and black shorts were a little big, so they hung at her hips. Natsumi walked out of the bathroom to see the Uchiha on the opposite wall, waiting.

" What took you so long, Natsumi? I thought that you had fallen asleep in there." Sasuke replied. Natsumi just snorted and turned the other way.

" Where's the dryer, so I can put my clothes in?" Natsumi asked. Sasuke offered to put them away and she hesitently let him before he escorted her to the spare room in his house. Seeing Natsumi in his clothes has caused a straining in the front of his pants, she was just too cute to stop his mind from wandering to what he would be doing to her at this exact moment. Pushing those thoughts aside, he opened the door and pointed to the bed on the far side of the room.

" That'll be your bed for the night. I suggest you don't touch anything." Sasuke said and left the room. He made his way down the hall and entered the comforts of his sanctuary and got under the covers. A lightning flashed right outside the window and the low roll of thunder was heard throughout the house. A knock on the door brought Sasuke to alert mode. " Who is it?" Sasuke replied.

" N-Natsumi..." the voice replied in almost a squeak. Sasuke crossed the carpet floor to the door and opened it. In front of him was the most cutest sight ever. Natsumi, her blond hair was down and in her hands was a pillow, which she clutched close to her body. She was shaking all over and terror was in her eyes.

" What do you need?" Sasuke asked. Natsumi looked down, and another crash went through the house. The crash, caused Natsumi to fling herself almost on instinct at the Uchiha and clung for dear life. Sasuke was almost knocked down, but stood his stature looking at the girl before him. She was scared of a little thunder.

" C-Can I..." another crash and Natsumi buried her head in his neck. Sasuke blushed and slightly pulled away.

" Yeah, you can stay with me."

Sasuke and Natsumi both got under the black, silky covers and snuggled into the pillow.

A moment later, Sasuke stared at the ceiling with the frighten Natsumi at his side. Then he thought of an idea. " Natsumi?" Sasuke whispered. Natsumi opened one of her eyes and stared at the Uchiha next to her.

" Yeah? What is it?" Natsumi wondered. Sasuke sat up, letting Natsumi's eyes trailing up to the Uchiha's face.

" I know what we could do to block the thunder." Sasuke said. Natsumi sat up and wondered,

" Y-You can? How?" Natsumi asked. Sasuke leaned in slowly, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

" This."

Shy kisses were then turned into hungry, passionate kisses. Clothes were then strewn about the floor and the two tangled bodies on the plush bed, continued with their heated make-out session. Feeling the Uchiha's cock at her entrance, snapped her thoughts to reality. " Uhh... sorry I can't." Natsumi replied pushing away. Sasuke leaned back, balancing on his knees. He looked down at the goddess before him, it was a sight to behold, he didn't want to stop now.

" Come on, don't tell me you don't want it?" Sasuke purred, letting his hand trailed down to her clit and brushing it lightly. Natsumi gasped at the sensation and realized she was betraying herself. She bit her lip from moaning when the Uchiha added more pressure by rubbing her nub with his thumb. Natsumi shut her eyes from the pleasure. Sasuke noticed that she needed a little more pushing before she was begging him to be inside of her. So, he slid a finger inside of her thrusted in a fast pace. It felt so good, that Natsumi couldn't help but let the Uchiha do whatever he wanted.

" I'm guessing that you do want it... You girls are all the same. No one can resist the Uchiha." Sasuke smirked. Natsumi looked at him.

" Oh, don't get a swell head." Natsumi replied. Sasuke just chuckled, leaning down for another kiss. Feeling him at her entrance again, she was ready. Seeing her expression, he smirked.

" Don't tell me, your brother didn't want you to lose your virginity??" Natsumi blushed.

" W-What?!" Natsumi cried.

" Heh, I should've known... I'm honored to be your first... Natsumi-chan."

" Hmph!" Natsumi cried.

" Since it's your first time, it's going to hurt. Are you ready?" Sasuke asked. Natsumi nodded timidly and in one swift moment, sheathed himself to the hilt inside of her. Sasuke hissed in pleasure of how tight she was. Natsumi blinked out tears, when she felt her barrier break. Sasuke kissed the tears away and let her adjust to his size before he moved. Natsumi looked up at him, signaling that he could move, he complied with a hard thrust into her, causing Natsumi to arch her body when he hit her prostate.

" Harder!! Faster, Sasuke, Faster!!" Natsumi cried. Sasuke wasn't going to disappoint her as he gave her what she wanted and soon after, they reached their climax, Sasuke pulled out of her and lay next to Natsumi.

" T-That was wonderful. You were wonderful." Sasuke whispered, looking at the blond next to him. Natsumi fell asleep, while the storm outside continue to roar.

' _Sasuke...aishiteru._'


	9. A Dare Unveiled!

**CHAPTER 9: A DARE UNVEILED**

The sun shone high above the village, yet in this certain room it was still dark. Groans, a bit of rustling of sheets were heard throughout the room. Naruto snuggled into the warmth of another body and that's when he felt something wrong, the arms that were around him was now pulling itself away almost like with disgust.

" N-Naruto?!" a voice cried. Naruto's eyes snapped open immediately at the mention of his name. The bed shifted and the curtains were suddenly pulled apart, letting sunlight fill the room. There on the bed, sat a naked kitsune. Naruto froze on the spot.

' _Kuso! I let myself get too comfortable and forgot about the jutsu!_' Naruto thought.

" Why are you in my room, Naruto? And where's Natsumi? Tell me, dobe!" Sasuke roared. Naruto clutched the sheets tighter to his body and had a guilty look on his face, no one was going to be able to help him now.

" I--uh..." Naruto fumbled. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

" You're Natsumi, aren't you Naruto?"

" W-What?!" Naruto cried. The raven narrowed his eyes at the blond and leaned in closer,

" You heard what I said. You're Natsumi."

" Y-You're mistaken! I-I mean.." Naruto stuttered to find the right words to get him out of this sticky situation, but it seemed that he was caught with no where to go.

" Naruto! You mean to tell me that I kissed... you?!" Sasuke cried, hands on the blond's shoulders. Naruto blushed for a bit and looked away. Seeing the blond's reaction, with hands shaking, Sasuke removed them from the blond's shoulders and raked a hand through his raven tresses, biting his lip in the process.

" A-Are you mad at me, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke whipped around,

" Mad? HAHAHAHAHA! MAD, YOU SAY? HA! I'm way more than mad! I'm furious and... you... you betrayed me! Do you have fun toying with me?! Play these silly games just to get to me?" Sasuke was beyond control, he was a madman. Naruto was shaking in fear, he backed up and got off the bed, trying to retrieve his clothes, but Sasuke caught his arm.

" Just where in hell are you going, Naruto?" Sasuke growled. Naruto gulped and pointed to the door behind him,

" Home?" Naruto squeaked, but Sasuke threw the blond back towards the bed.

" T-Temari-kun...!" Hinata cried, the sand nin opened one of her eyes and surveyed the timid kunoichi above her. Temari lifted her head from Hinata's lap and looked at the computer screen and gasped.

" Omg! Sakura, get down to the Uchiha's house right away! Naruto needs help!" Temari cried, Sakura went right on it, hoping she wouldn't be too late. Tenten and Ino crowded around the screen also, trying to see in on the action.

Sasuke was furious than he'd ever been. He was played and worst of all, the girl he thought would be the love of his life, turned out to be a guy instead. How messed up was that? " Who told you to do this, or was this of your own twisted mind?" Sasuke growled. Naruto turned away, but Sasuke got fed up with him and pinned him to the mattress, so that he was looking at him and only him. " Tell me, dammit!" Sasuke cried. Naruto just flinched at the tone.

The door suddenly burst open, revealing the pink kunoichi we all know and love. " Sasuke! What are you doing to Naruto!" Sakura cried. Sasuke growled at the intruder.

" Who told you he was here? Or were you part in this little plan you have here?" Sasuke replied. Sakura just stared him in the eyes.

" Why? I was just walking by when I heard all the commotion. So sorry if I was just concerned." Sakura replied.

" Mind your own business." Sasuke retorted. Sakura shot him a look and took Naruto by the wrist and his clothes in the other hand.

" I bid you good day." Sakura replied, before she left with Naruto in tow. Sasuke scoffed and turned towards the bed, events of last night played in his mind and he cried in anger.

Sakura took her clothes back and pulled out Naruto's usual clothing, where he slowly changed into. Tears started to fall down the orange shinobi's cheeks, he was shaking from head to toe. Sakura pulled him into a friendly hug, " Oh Naruto, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have made you do this dare in the first place..." Regret hung in the air around the pink kunoichi.

" It's--It's all right, Sakura-chan. I mean, if I didn't do this dare, I wouldn't have known how much I love the teme as I do now." Naruto wiped away the tears, but new tears streamed down. Oh, cursed fate! He should've known that Sasuke would react like this, even if he wasn't found out as he was. He knew! Yet... he hoped that Sasuke would feel the same way. But...no. Naruto beamed those smiles, but still eyes puffy and red, told Sakura a different story. He was hurting inside.

" Naruto..." Sakura replied. Naruto hastily wiped away any new tears and turned away from her.

" It's nothing. I want to go home now." Naruto replied and then ran off, leaving Sakura to go back to Temari's house and report to the others of what had gone down in the Uchiha household.

Sasuke was pissed off, his bedroom in ruins and nothing could heal the betrayal that he just felt. " Natsumi...I had thought that I'd found you..." Sasuke whispered almost in pain, his voice was straining. " Naruto! It's all your fault!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto stiffened and the girls all looked at him. " What is it, Naruto?" Temari asked. Naruto shook his head. Tenten and Sakura came into the living room with food. Sakura had followed Naruto and persuaded him to stay with her and the girls, at least for the night. Naruto hesitantly followed. Now, Naruto had calmed down from all the drama and was fast asleep on the couch. Sakura watched over him, while the other girls went to sleep in the spare room of Temari's house.

**A/N: There! Sorry it's so short and it may not be good...but! I tried my very,very hardest to make Sasuke mad. I know it's a little OOC but... nevertheless... I updated! Read and review!**


	10. Strings

**A/N: Sorry for this very late update...but i just had a writer's block with this story and I was busily writing new ones instead... so sorry! It was a very hard, last chapter to write...epsecially when some wanted a happy ending to this..so..i had to abandon my plans and make a happy ending.. I mean, who wants to see Naruto cry? No one right? Well, read and review please!**

Sasuke couldn't help as memories of him and...Naruto talking together, laughing together, **walking** together through the village were suddenly shown like a movie inside his head. He growled at the name, at the thought of Naruto. But it was just him, that had broke down the barrier around him. Naruto Uzumaki, no matter what the outside was, inside, Natsumi and Naruto would still be the same. He sighed as he looked out of the window and down towards the street below and that's when he saw Naruto! Anger again flared inside of the Uchiha and he jumped from his window and in front of his former teammate.

Naruto was able to get out of Temari's house and went home, he passed by Ichiraku's...but he just didn't feel hungry right now. Along the way, deep in thought about the Uchiha, someone decided to drop in on him. He looked up to see that it was the Uchiha. ' _Speak of the devil._' Naruto thought dully, he tried to manuever himself around the boy, but Sasuke got ahold of him and he wasn't letting the orange shinobi go just yet without a talk.

" Let go, teme." Naruto replied. Sasuke turned the orange shinobi around so that he was facing him.

" No. I want to ask you something and you better tell me the truth, dobe!" Sasuke cried. Naruto looked down, never looking up.

" What is it. Hurry so I can--" The kitsune earned a hard slap from the Uchiha.

" Where are you off in a hurry?! It can't have been better than what I'm going to ask right now!" Sasuke yelled.

" So...then ask me." Naruto said emotionless. Sasuke sucked in a breath, Naruto wasn't his usual self today.

" Che! Did..you meant what you said when I ask you to be my girlfriend? Did you really wanted to be mine or was that some kind of enjoyment?" Sasuke said.

" At first I only thought of you as a brother and then it became an enjoyment with Sakura-chan and the other kunoichi, but in the end...my feelings were true. I really love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke couldn't believe the orange shinobi before him, but there was something in his voice that he was telling the truth.

" Hn. For all we know you could be lying...!" Sasuke was surprised when Naruto launched himself at the Uchiha, his arms wrapped around the Uchiha's neck and their lips crashed together.

" Damn it, teme! I love you!" Naruto growled out in desperation.

" Love? Are you sure?" Sasuke scoffed.

" Yes, I'm sure! Why won't you believe me, Sasuke?"

" It's not that I...don't believe you. It's just hard to take it all in." Sasuke confessed. Naruto eyes lit up.

" R-Really?! So you love me too, is that it?!" Naruto cried. Sasuke turned his head away from the dazzling sight of his Naruto.

" Hn."

" Oh come on, Sasuke. Just admit it to Naruto already and tell him that you love him." Sakura replied. Sasuke and Naruto's moment was suddenly interrupted by the kunoichi fangroup.

" Eh? Sakura-chan, everybody. What are you doing here?" Naruto cried.

" Did you think you could escape from us, Naruto?" Temari replied. Naruto laughed nervously.

" You caught me."

" So, tell Naruto, Sasuke? What you told him last night when he was out like a light?" Tenten smirked. The Uchiha immediately turned red in the face. Naruto peeked at his teme's face.

" Neh, Sasuke? What was it that you told me last night?" Naruto wondered.

" I didn't tell you anything!" Sasuke replied. Before he escaped, Ino stopped him in his tracks along with Hinata. " Feh!"

" Come on, or do you BOTH want to watch the evidence?" Sakura smirked. Both shinobi's looked at her, one of rage, the other of excitement.

" YES!!"

" NO!!"

In the end, Sasuke was force to come to Temari's house. Naruto was reluctant as to hear what the Uchiha had told him last night. They all sat in front of the television, Sasuke was squeezed between Ino and Temari while Naruto sat next to Sakura.

" Okay! The video begins!" Sakura cried, Sasuke sneered at her happy face.

_**Video (scene 1)**_

_" Hey, is that Sakura?" Ino wondered. Sasuke looked over in the direction ahead of them. His face was of confusion and he looked like he was racking his brain of something. When Natsumi and Sakura came closer, Sasuke immediately scanned the face of the newcomer._

_" W-Why are you staring at me?" the female Naruto replied, eyes avoiding Sasuke's onyx ones. Sasuke continued to stare._

_" You look like someone. You can't be him, can it?" Sasuke whispered._

_" H-Huh? W-What do you mean, Sasuke? I mean, she's new here in Konoha. How is she familiar?" Ino cried. Sasuke placed his hand under his chin and thought._

_" Okay! Well, we gotta go!" Sakura replied taking Naruto's hand and started to pull him away, when Sasuke turned around at them._

_" Wait, what's your name?" Sasuke asked. Ino, Sakura and Naruto froze stiff at the question. But Sakura saved the day._

_" It's Natsumi." Sakura replied for Naruto, who nodded in agreement._

_" Natsumi, huh?" Sasuke whispered._

_" Yeah! Well, gotta go! Good night, Sasuke! Ino!" Sakura cried as she and Naruto ran off. Sasuke stared after them._

_**End Of Scene 1**_

Sakura pressed the 'STOP' button and turned towards Sasuke was a little surprised. " So? You should see your expression, Sasuke-kun." Sakura laughed. Sasuke growled.

" Next one, next one!" Tenten cried happily. Sakura was happy to oblige. She continued with the video.

_**Video (scene 2)**_

_Naruto was walking when he spotted Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji and Lee. He walked past them as if nothing happened. While passing them, Kiba brought his fingers to his lips and blew on it, making a wolf call at the blond kunoichi passing by. Naruto's eybrow was twitching and he had an annoyed expression on his face._

_" Hey, are you new here?" Lee asked._

_" You mean me?" Naruto said, pointing a finger at himself. The boys all nodded. " Uh..." Naruto thought about it for a second and nodded. " Yup!"_

_" You look familiar." Neji pointed out. Naruto stiffened for a bit._

_" H-How so?" Naruto stuttered. Kiba's nose was suddenly sniffing at his clothes. Naruto jumped back a bit. " Hey!" Naruto cried._

_" You smell familiar too." Kiba replied drawing back. Naruto was trapped._

_Sasuke turned the corner and found the new kunoichi from the night before. There she was right before him and she seemed to be in some sort of trouble._

_Sasuke walked up to them just as Naruto was being put under pressure._

_" What are you doing to this girl?" Sasuke replied. Kiba and the rest of the guys looked at Sasuke who slung his arm around the girl like he owned her._

_" We're not doing anything, Sasuke. We're just saying that she looks familiar that's all. But how do you know this girl?" Kiba asked. Naruto was flinching at the Uchiha's touch. Sasuke finally dropped his hand to the side and replied,_

_" I met her last night. But one thing has me pegged about her." Sasuke said turning to Naruto. Naruto began to step back._

_" Why do you remind us of the dobe, Natsumi?" Sasuke asked._

_" Yeah, you do look like him, but a girl version." Shikamaru commented. _

_" Dobe? Who's that?" Naruto wondered._

_" Naruto Uzumaki of course. Don't tell me you haven't heard of him?" Kiba cried. Naruto nodded his head,_

_" Of course I know him!" _

_" You... do?" Shino replied. Naruto was now sweating bullets. Then he said what came to his mind,_

_" I'm his sister of course. Natsumi Uzumaki." Naruto replied, which shocked all of them. Naruto... has a sister?_

_" You're lying. If you were really his sister, then how come we haven't heard of you until now?" Choji replied. Naruto was burning in anger, his hand curled into a fist at his side._

_" I am." Naruto replied. " Hey! Where are you taking me!" Naruto screeched, he was being pulled towards the Hokage Tower by Sasuke and the others followed._

_A figure disappeared from a corner not far from the pack of guys and... Natsumi, the figure lept towards the Hokage Tower hoping to get there before they do._

_Naruto thrashed and tried to yank his hand away from the Uchiha, but being a girl as he was, his strength was that of a girl's and he couldn't help but to be dragged by him all the way to the tower._

_**End Of Scene 2**_

" W-What was that?!" Sasuke cried. Everyone looked at him.

" What was what, Sasuke?" Sakura replied innocently. Sasuke looked like a fish out of water, he was pointing to the t.v. screen.

" Sasuke, what is it teme?" Naruto cried.

" That...there was someone there. Didn't you guys see it?" Sasuke said.

" No, did you?" Tenten played along, holding a giggle in.

" Here!" Sasuke cried as he pried the remote from the pink kunoichi.

" Hey!" Sakura cried. Sasuke rewind just a bit to where he saw the black figure jumping off towards the Hokage Tower.

" There! You see it! There's someone there!" Sasuke cried leaping off the couch and stood in front of the television, poiting to the shadowed figure.

" Oh, that. What about it Sasuke? Looks normal to me." Temari replied in a bored tone.

" That's not normal! What if--" Sasuke cried. Sakura shook her head,

" Don't get your shorts in a bunch, Sasuke. It was just me." Sakura replied. Sasuke stopped and blinked,

" You?"

" Yes, me. Now can we get back to the video?" Sakura asked snatching the remote from the Uchiha's grasp and continued with the video as Sasuke went to sit back on the couch.

_**Video (scene 3)**_

_Sasuke pushed open the door to see the Hokage fast asleep, her head on a pile of papers that had yet been stamped and signed._

_" Lady Hokage?" Sasuke replied. No answer. " Lady Hokage?" Sasuke tried again, no answer. He had just about enough of the silence and decide to wake her up, his style. " Fire style --" He was cut off when Shikamaru and Kiba latched themself on the Uchiha, preventing his attack._

_" Just what are you doing, Uchiha?" Neji stated. Sasuke growled and shrugged the two shinobi's off of him and then took ahold of Natsumi's hand again._

_" Waking the Hokage up. What does it look like?"_

_" That's not how you wake someone up, Uchiha." Lee replied. Naruto once again flinched at the touch of the Uchiha. He tried to jerk his hand away, but it was impossible._

_" U-Um.." Natsumi cried, catching the Uchiha. He turned to look at her._

_" What is it?" Sasuke asked._

_" Would you let go of my hand?" Natsumi cried. Sasuke smirked and yanked her closer to him._

_" Not likely. I wouldn't want you to run away from me." Sasuke whispered showing her his trademark smirk. Naruto could only blush at the closeness of the Uchiha's face. He had never gotten this close, Naruto's face turned red._

_" Okay, stop getting attach to her, Uchiha. Remember... she might be a spy. Or worse yet, Naruto." Choji replied. Sasuke made a face of disgust knowing that it might be Naruto and withdrew to arms length and let go of her hand. Naruto burned with anger, glaring at Choji._

_" How do we wake up the Hokage?" Shino replied._

_" Simple. LADY HOKAGE!!" Kiba cried and the Hokage herself, woke up. Grumbling and eyes shot, she glared at the boys before her._

_" What do you want?" Tsunade growled._

_" We want to know if a Natsumi Uzumaki is a real person or not." Kiba replied. Staring at them, Tsunade replied,_

_" What kind of question is that? Did you wake me up for that? Hell, she's right there, is she not?" Tsunade replied. Naruto was slightly shocked._

_The boys all looked flabbergasted. " You mean Natsumi Uzumaki is for real?" Sasuke cried. The Hokage looked bored, with one hand propping her head up._

_" Yes. As you can see she's alive and breathing. Unless she's someone else." Tsunade replied._

_" T-Then can you tell us who she is related to?" Lee cried. Tsunade sighed exasperately._

_" It's like her last name. Who do we know that has the last name as hers?" Tsunade hinted. Everyone was as shocked as the first time they heard that Natsumi was Naruto's sister._

_" Naruto?" Choji almost choked on his bag of chips. Tsunade nodded._

_" If you're done, then you can leave. I got work to do." The others just bowed and left, when Tsunade replied,_

_" I'd like to talk to Natsumi if you don't mind." Natsumi gulped and stayed behind, the boys all left. When the door was closed and the pattering of feet had disappeared, what Natsumi knew as the 5th Hokage was no more. She changed into the pink haired kunoichi known as Sakura._

_" S-Sakura-chan!" Natsumi or Naruto cried._

_" You better owe me for saving your butt, Natsumi." Sakura replied._

_" Sorry." Natsumi replied. " I tried my best really, but they didn't believe that I was Naruto's sister. T-They had me cornered!" Natsumi cried._

_" I know. Now let's go before Lady Tsunade and Shizune appears!" Natsumi and Sakura both disappeared from the office in a blink of an eye._

_**End Of Scene 3**_

" N-Nani?!" Sasuke cried, jumping out of his seat and pointing to Sakura. " Y-You mean, Lady Tsunade was you?!" Sakura smirked.

" Of course, did you think I would let Naruto-chan be revealed when the game just started? I think not." Sasuke sat back and put a hand to his forehead.

" I knew I should've toasted you when I had the chance." Sasuke whispered in regret. Sakura was angry, she stood up, raising a fist.

" What did you say, Uchiha?" Sakura growled.

" S-Sakura-chan! Don't!" Naruto pleaded, his hands around her waist.

" Che! Fine, only because you like him and I wouldn't _hurt_ anybody that's associated with you." Sakura replied while sending glares towards the raven haired shinobi. He felt a chill and looked over at the pink haired kunoichi. She was definately looking at him with hatred.

" Neh, neh, Sakura-chan. Why don't we get on with the video?" Ino suggested. Sakura huffed and sat back down,

" Why not?"

_**Video (scene 4)**_

_Kiba and the boys took Natsumi to a movie where Sasuke decided to take Natsumi to the back row, seperated from Kiba and the rest. Natsumi was alert._

_**(darkness)**_

_" S-Sasuke, what are you-" _

_" Shhh..."_

_" What do you think you're doing?! ... Sorry." _

_" What does it look like I'm doing?...I'm kissing you." _

_**(darkness)**_

_**End Of Scene 4**_

Everyone was blushing like made except for Temari and Sasuke. " T-That was hot..." Tenten replied, her nose started to bleed.

" T-Tenten! Here, a tissue!" Hinata cried.

" Thank you." Tenten replied.

" Hn. So you recorded that. Too bad it was dark." Sasuke smirked.

" Yeah. But so what? This is the last and final video. It's the one you've been waiting for Naruto-chan." Sakura giggled, Sasuke turned a shade of pink.

_**Video (scene 5)**_

_Sasuke stared at the ceiling with the frighten Natsumi at his side." Natsumi?" Sasuke whispered. Natsumi opened one of her eyes and stared at the Uchiha next to her._

_" Yeah? What is it?" Natsumi wondered. Sasuke sat up, letting Natsumi's eyes trailing up to the Uchiha's face._

_" I know what we could do to block the thunder." Sasuke said. Natsumi sat up and wondered,_

_" Y-You can? How?" Natsumi asked. Sasuke leaned in slowly, before capturing her lips in a kiss._

_" This."_

_Shy kisses were then turned into hungry, passionate kisses. Clothes were then strewn about the floor and the two tangled bodies on the plush bed, continued with their heated make-out session. Feeling the Uchiha's cock at her entrance, snapped her thoughts to reality. " Uhh... sorry I can't." Natsumi replied pushing away. Sasuke leaned back, balancing on his knees. He looked down at the goddess before him, it was a sight to behold, he didn't want to stop now. _

_" Come on, don't tell me you don't want it?" Sasuke purred, letting his hand trailed down to her clit and brushing it lightly. Natsumi gasped at the sensation and realized she was betraying herself. She bit her lip from moaning when the Uchiha added more pressure by rubbing her nub with his thumb. Natsumi shut her eyes from the pleasure. Sasuke noticed that she needed a little more pushing before she was begging him to be inside of her. So, he slid a finger inside of her thrusted in a fast pace. It felt so good, that Natsumi couldn't help but let the Uchiha do whatever he wanted._

_" I'm guessing that you do want it... You girls are all the same. No one can resist the Uchiha." Sasuke smirked. Natsumi looked at him._

_" Oh, don't get a swell head." Natsumi replied. Sasuke just chuckled, leaning down for another kiss. Feeling him at her entrance again, she was ready. Seeing her expression, he smirked._

_" Don't tell me, your brother didn't want you to lose your virginity??" Natsumi blushed._

_" W-What?!" Natsumi cried._

_" Heh, I should've known... I'm honored to be your first... Natsumi-chan."_

_" Hmph!" Natsumi cried._

_" Since it's your first time, it's going to hurt. Are you ready?" Sasuke asked. Natsumi nodded timidly and in one swift moment, sheathed himself to the hilt inside of her. Sasuke hissed in pleasure of how tight she was. Natsumi blinked out tears, when she felt her barrier break. Sasuke kissed the tears away and let her adjust to his size before he moved. Natsumi looked up at him, signaling that he could move, he complied with a hard thrust into her, causing Natsumi to arch her body when he hit her prostate._

_" Harder!! Faster, nghh! Sasuke, Faster!!" Natsumi cried. Sasuke wasn't going to disappoint her as he gave her what she wanted and soon after, they reached their climax, Sasuke pulled out of her and lay next to Natsumi._

_" T-That was wonderful. You were wonderful." Sasuke whispered, looking at the blond next to him. Natsumi fell asleep, while the storm outside continue to roar._

_Sasuke continued to look at the blond before him, " I'm sorry, Natsumi-chan. I know what I did was wrong. The truth is...I don't really like you. I... just have this sort of attraction to the dobe. It's wrong I know, to like a guy. But...for now, I just want to relish this feeling."_

_**End Of Scene 5**_

" And there you have it, Naruto! So? How did you like it?" Sakura replied. Naruto was out, and he was foaming at the mouth. " Ack! Naruto-chan!!" Sakura cried. Sasuke was looking to the side, a blush formed on his cheeks.

" So...will you admit it now that you liked Naruto for a long time??" Temari pestered.

" Hn." Sasuke replied as usual.

" Mmmm...huh?" Naruto replied, he found himself back in his apartment. " But I thought...Temari's house?" Naruto mumbled.

" You're awake? Good, that means I can go home." a voice replied. Naruto quickly looked to the side, Sasuke was there.

" Teme...what are you doing here?" Naruto replied, a light blush on his face.

" Sakura forced me to stay with you until you woke. Now that you are, I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he got up. Naruto suddenly threw the blankets off of him and ran over to the Uchiha, hugging him from behind.

" Did...did you mean it? What you said that night?" Naruto replied. Sasuke was silent, his hand froze on the door handle. He let his hand drop to the side.

" What will you do if I said 'yes'?" Sasuke whispered.

" I'll be happy of course." Naruto piped up.

" Would you really be happy with me? Would you?" Sasuke cried. Naruto stepped back,

" What do you mean, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke turned to look at the orange shinobi before him.

" What if I leave to kill Itachi? Would you be okay with that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked uneasy.

" See, you aren't. That's why, it's best if we aren't..." Sasuke replied.

" No!! I... of course it'll be hard! But...I'm willing to wait." Naruto said and he tippy-toe and brushed his lips against the Uchiha's. It tore at his heart strings, how Naruto was willing to be with a guy like him. But...he was also happy that Naruto would wait for him.

" I'm...glad."

OWARI

**A/N: Yatta! I'm finished! Sorry it took so long, but with my two week break from this fic, I was hit with an inspiration! Again, sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
